trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bournemouth FC Interview
Details Interviewee '- David Bright (Bournemouth FC) '''Interviewer '- Johan Frank (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 17th December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Division 5 is next up on the agenda and the questions goes to Bournemouth FC and are more back to normal again. ' '1. Who´s Mr Bright? ' David Bright... and its me. I'm 30 years old and work as a Mainframe Application Developer in Bournemouth (UK –South Coast) for the same bank Massey works at, just different departments. I play Sunday morning football and various 5/6 aside in the week. I’m PS3 not Xbox, Right footed not Left, Drink Larger not Bitter and Single not Married (but lived with the Girl Friend for nearly 3 years) '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Plans? Not really, Massey and a few others at work were well into this game called TM and it looked like fun so signed up. I didn't pay that much attention to it in the first few seasons. At the time we were working night/day shifts so I'd be on at night time tinkering but that was about it. '3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Don't lose interest... if you’re having a bad season keep going. If you let your team go you won't stand a chance. I hate to think of all the Youth Pulls I missed in the first season. '4. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' More that I would like to admit! I've just dropped out of Div4.26 which had its on little community. Never a shortage of someone doing pre-game write ups. I'm also one of those that keeps a track of developing players, so always on checking TI etc... '5. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' I'd probably change one of my coaches names to Adam Peirce, he was an epic player and club top goal scorer for me (+200) I was gutted to see him retire. Implementations... I'd think about Bank Loans and Player Loans. '6. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The in division Banta and rivalry... and the fact that we talk about it at work outside of the game! '7. And what do you like least about it? (if anything) ' Attitude in the Forums... sometimes I think about posting something, then don't bother because I know it will get a sarky comment from someone. '8. New ME is finally here, afraid or excited? ' Neither... I lost a few games I shouldn't of lost with the old one but I also won a few that I should of lost. I'm hoping I have players that fit the mould and have the correct key skills... Div 4 & 5 are a little more forgiving than 1,2 or 3 as far as players attributes go. '9. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Good in principle... I'd like to see England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland all be counted as home players. I think to take that rule for the whole of Europe would be too far. '10. After 3 seasons in 4th Division where you seemed to progress all the time you suddenly went down in your 4th, what happened? ' Ah... the key question. Well... Id had some good youth pulls that I knew would be good and I also had some old players who were reaching a point of 'sell them before they are too old' plus my top goal scorer retired. Turns out my youth players weren’t strong enough and their Routine was too low to cope with it. Div 4.26 is surprisingly strong and has been close every season so far. Some of the teams in across the whole of Div 4 are good enough for 3 but as only two go up its a matter of waiting it out. '11. I have seen other managers getting better after a setback like this, you think this actually can benefit your club in the long run? ' Hope so!! I'm calling it a 'Seasons Break' after this season my younger players will be better and their routine will be higher. If I make it back up to 4 I'll be in a good position to move forward. If I don't go up, 'Leeds FC Wasters' (Major rival - in a fun way) will give me loads of stick so I can't afford not to! '12. TG/YD 8, is that at an affordable level for you specially now after the relegation? ' I wouldn't recommend it! but I think I can hold out for a season... I have two good young GK's so one will be sold to pay the bills this season. '13. Do you take advantage of friendly games or friendly leagues to test out new formations or tactics? ' Not really.... I tend to play the best team I can rather than experiment. I may well start doing some tactical changes soon, but my team pretty much picks itself... I lack cover! '14. How dependant on luck with youth pulls do you think we are to really succeed in this game? ' Very.... if you had to rely on buying talent in you'd never make ends meet. I'm sure I remember someone having no youth or training facilities and doing ok. But its not for me. '15. You feel you have been lucky with them so far? ' I've done ok... I didn’t twig early on that it was so important. I'm happy with my two GK's and my FC is ok for the level I play at. Hoping my OML and DMC will turn into good players. '16. Where do we find Bournemouth FC at the end of season 22? ' 4 seasons... maybe flirting with Div 3. Probably in Div 4.... definitely not in Div 5 or 6 (I hope) '17. In your opinion, is it possible for a newly created team to make it into division 1 and stay their for the long-term or one who have been around for a year or so? ' It would be very hard. But then in real life its hard to make the Prem. With TM, If you’re in Div 2 its all about breaking the Prem. If your any lower its about doing as well as you can with what you have and keeping your fingers crossed for a 20* who can fund your charge up the tables! '''18. I personally have a laugh with a few people in PM’s and I enjoy having a good bit of banter with others, have u made any new friendships on TM and if so who with? HAHA!!! Yes definitely! And probably 60% of the reason I play the game! Anyone who has played in Div 4.26 and chipped in on the banta... but of particular note the following Dean Town FC leeds fc wasters (legend) New West Ham Utd Ebbsfleet UTD Globo gym purple cobra lesta scullys RK 101 (legend) Voodoo Acid XI Andalucia in UK And an old rivalry Liverporth Town Then the boys at work (that I know of) I think I'm the lowest of them (Damn it!) Masseys Marvels AFC Arris Plymouth Argyle AFC Sellick Football Club Tottenham Marvels 19. The forums, you spend a lot of time in there and whats your favourite section or type of topics? ' I love talking stats.... trying to work things out. But other than that I like to do some little write ups pre-game in the league forums. Its a shame my new div isn’t as active but I’m trying! '''20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' The first time I genuinely won a title... Division 6, group 9 (SEASON 13) Last game of the season, Liverporth Town and Bournemouth FC tied for first place, goal difference was tight for both teams. If one team slipped up they would hand it to the other side. I managed to win my game, a pretty uneventful 1-0 I think. But Liverporth lost and handed me the title, a very fine day. '21. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? ' To all in Div 4.26, In the words of the Governor of California, Mr A. Schwarzenegger “I’ll be Back!!” '''Cheers for answering and good luck getting back to 4th Division.